Totsuki no Kibo
by HOPErunsFOREVER
Summary: Why were you so easily accepted into Totsuki? Totsuki Academy's new policies include a loosening of admission standards and punishments. While this seems to be an accepting and benevolent action, there are doubts about the true motive of this change. As a high school girl, you are expectant for your new year at Totsuki- soon thrust into a fight for your friends, school, and life.
1. 1: Bittersweet

1: Bittersweet

On that first day, I was so expectant, so innocent, so naive… Little did I know how much I would change. How much I had to change. I was just another student… until I wasn't. Until I had to rise up, to protect everything I held dear- my friends, my school, my life.

I ran faster, heart racing with excitement. I saw the old, vine-covered dormitory before me, gates wide open. _They're expecting me,_ I thought.

I tugged on my twintails, making sure I tied them correctly, and pulled my purple suitcase along. I had packed it so messily… I'm so excited! I still can't come to terms with the fact I was accepted into Totsuki Academy. Are they becoming less strict? I heard that I was accepted along with 50 other transfer students this year….

I walked up to the old wooden door and knocked.

"H-hello? Um, it's me, Furihata Nanase, the new transfer student?"

The door creaked open, revealing an old lady with spiky hair.

"Ah, nice to meet you!" I bowed. "I'm Furihata Nanase, second year. I just transferred from a high school in Tohoku... Um- I look forward to being in your care!" I stuttered nervously. The lady gave me a grim smile, turning away.

"Come on in… I'm Fumio, the dorm mother. I don't know what's going on with this school this year... I can't even give you an entrance test! Ugh… Oi! Soma-kun! Show this student around, okay? !" She shouted. "I'm going to bed!" Fumio disappeared into the kitchen.

I stepped in, taking off my shoes and closing the door behind me. It was a nice, cosy dorm, with wooden stairs leading up to the rooms. Besides the half-hearted welcome, I was elated. I've always wanted to live on campus! Oh, the drama, the friends, eating in the dorm at midnight…

"Hello! Call me Soma. Nice to meet you!" A spiky-haired boy appeared, bowing to me.

"Ah, I'm Furihata Nanase! Pleased to meet you!" I bowed in return.

"Sorry about Fumio… She isn't always like that. She's just… angry about our new school policies…." Soma scratched the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly.

"New policies? You mean how they accepted so many new students so easily?" I asked, worried.

"Y-yeah. But don't worry, I don't think there's anything wrong with that. It's just… there are rumors going around that something's going on around the headmaster and the Elite Ten… and people are saying that opening our school to so many students will be… dangerous… you know, our school is selective for a reason," Soma explained. "Normally, Fumio would give you a cooking test to gain admission. The school said that this year, she couldn't do so… that's why she's mad. I don't know, maybe we'll be receiving more roommates soon. That being said, I should show you to your room!" Soma motioned for me to follow him. We went upstairs, and down a hallway. He pointed to a room. "That's yours! Hold on, I'll introduce the girl next door. Megumi! Come meet Furihata-san!"

A door opened, and out came a girl in her pjs. She had two dark braids and a nervous expression on her face.

"Hi! I-I'm Megumi. Tadokoro Megumi. N-nice to meet you!" She smiled, hands clasped in front of her.

"Furihata Nanase! Just call me Nanase. I'll be living next door!" I said cheerfully. She seemed like a nice person!

"Oh, would you like some mochi?" Megumi questioned, handing me a green mochi.

"Ah, thank you!" I said, taking the little green blob and putting it in my mouth. "It's delicious!" I felt the soft mochi tear under my teeth, releasing a bittersweet, jelly-like substance. I've never tasted any mochi this good… "It's really, really great…" I whispered, touching my cheeks, which were burning up. "Wait- is there sake in this?!" I yelped.

"Heheh, yeah!" Megumi giggled. "I made it myself! I mixed matcha syrup with sake, soaking it in the sticky rice!" I love sake, but I can't take much…

"Well, you should get to bed! I'll introduce you to the rest of the members tomorrow morning! It's the first day of school, too! See you girls!" Soma said, leaving.

"Good night, Furihata-san!" Megumi said. "I'll make sure to wake you tomorrow!" With that, she went back into her room. I opened the door to mine, walking in and setting my suitcase down. It was pretty small, with a freshly made bed, a desk, lamp, and chair. I unbuttoned my shirt and unzipped my skirt, hopping into bed. Ah… I'm really tired… I got back up and took out my uniform. I hung it up in the closet, admiring the blue and orange cloth. _I wonder what this year will bring… What people I'll meet, what food I'll eat…_ I climbed back into bed, snuggling beneath the sheets. _Something wrong with the school, huh? Admitting many students is dangerous? I wonder why…_ I looked out the window, the moonlight shining down on my face. _whatever. I'll just enjoy my time here!_

Slowly, I faded into sleep, the bittersweet taste of sake and tea on my tongue.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! Please follow and leave reviews! Also, check out "Uchiura no Kiseki", my Love Live fanfic!**


	2. 2: Transfers

2: Transfers

"Wake up, Furihata-san!" a gentle voice sounded. "Wake up, or you'll be late for school!"

"Unghhh… okay, mom!" I moaned, rubbing my eyes. Wait… My vision cleared, and I sat up in bed. Megumi stood in the doorway, dressed in her school uniform. "Yyyaaaaaaa!" I squealed, diving back under the sheets, realizing that I was still in my underwear.

"Ah sorry!" Megumi said, covering her eyes. "Um… get dressed, and come to the dining room for breakfast!" She disappeared.

Well, that was awkward! I climb out of bed and get ready, putting on my orange skirt, white shirt, and blue suit. Ahhh, one of my favorite parts of this school were the uniforms! They're so cute! I take a mirror and comb out of my suitcase, brushing my dark hair. Hmm… should I do anything special for the first day? Maybe a little braid? Nah, I can't be late. I put on a pink bow hair clip and head out the door. I don't think makeup is allowed, but I don't think I need it anyway… I mean, I guess I'm kinda attractive?

I go downstairs and find my way to the dining room, where the other students were seated around a long table, eating all sorts of delicious foods. As I arrived, all eyes turned upon me.

"Eh… h-hi," I squeaked nervously, fingering the edges of my skirt.

"Ah, morinin', Furihata-san!" Soma grinned. "Come eat breakfast with us! Everyone, this is our new dormmate, Furihata Nanase! Make her feel welcome, okay?" He introduced me to everyone else in the dorm: Sasaki Ryoko, Yoshino Yuki, Sato Shoji, Marui Zenji, Isshiki Satoshi, Ibusaki Shun, Aoki Daigo, Tadokoro Megumi.

After numerous "Nice to meet you"s, I began to eat. The food was delicious.

"Hey, you excited for school, Nanase? I mean, I could show you around, if you like," Daigo said, chuckling. Shoji elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bro, stop scaring the new girl!" he shouted.

"Dude, you're the hopeless one," Daigo shot back.

"Um, it's all good! I- I don't think I need any help…" I said.

"Aw, that's okay…" Daigo said, Shoji snickering beside him.

"Don't worry about them! I understand, you're scared cuz they're gross boys," Yuki, the twin-tailed, cheerful girl piped.

"If you want, you can chill with us," Ryoko offered. "Right, Megumi?"

"Mmm, of course!" Megumi agreed.

"A-alright," I said.

After that, we went to the entrance ceremony, in the schoolyard. Students were crowded everywhere, taking up every available space. The girls and I squished through the crowd, until we had a clear view of the stage. An ancient, old man stood, face scarred and angry. Beside him was a blonde girl, who looked very important. She also had a scowl across her face. The old man cleared his throat and spoke.  
"Welcome, everyone, to Totsuki Academy! As you know, I am Headmaster Nakiri. I wish everyone a successful and meaningful year. Now, some of you are speaking of our school's new… policies. Yes, it is true. Due to… circumstances… we are opening our school up to many new students, hoping to become more accepting of people from all skill ranges. For first years alone, our class is twice the size of the second years. There are fifty new transfers in the second years, and twenty-five transfers in the third year. These students come from all around, so please make sure to help them feel welcome and treat them with respect." I noticed his vein popping as he said this. Is he just always angry? Or especially angry?

After we were dismissed, we went to class.

"Morning, everyone. I'm Mr. Chapelle, one of your teachers this year." The blonde man sighed, taking off his chef hat. "Normally, I would make this the worst day of your life. But now I can't. The headmaster told me that I had to… tone it down a little. Therefore, we'll begin our day with notes."

A murmur spread throughout the classroom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well," Ryoko whispered, "Chapelle-sensei is supposed to be a very, very hard teacher… And now this… It's all part of the new policy."

"Isn't that good, though? So we don't get kicked out for failing one assignment?" I said.

"Well, I guess…" Ryoko replied.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Chapelle-sensei shouted. "Today, we'll be learning about the basics of French cuisine. Please find a seat and take out your notes."

There was a mix of sighs and cheers as we sat down around the cooking tables. Well, I didn't see anything wrong with the new policies. What's wrong with accepting more students and making the curriculum easier? I mean, I don't want to be expelled, you know! Well, I guess it does make the school feel less elite… but still….

"Furihata Nanase! Are you paying attention?" Chapelle-sensei shouted.

"Eh-eh? Y-yes!" I suttured, brought out of my thoughts.

"You look like a transfer student… I can tell. Right?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, can you tell the class what experience you have in cooking? Go ahead, tell them," he said, gesturing towards the rest of the class. I looked at the other kids, who were all staring at me.

"Um… well… I'm Furi-"

"We don't need your name! Cooking experience?"

"Um… er… well, I baked a few cookies for my class last year… and… I can make instant noodles! Ah, don't worry, I'm good at following directions on Google!" I said nervously.

Chapelle-sensei sighed.

"Okay. See? These are the type of kids we got comin in. I just don't understand what's going on this year!" he burst. "If you want to be part of our glorious institution, you better step it up. Because I will not have inept cooks tarnishing our academy's reputation!" He continued to lecture.

After class, we went to lunch in a massive dining hall, filled with exquisitely cooked, top-notch delights.

"Furihata-san, don't worry about him," Megumi comforted me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We all want you here," Yuki said.

"Yeah! You're welcome here, no matter what your cooking skill is. How could Chapelle-sensei be so rude? You're a human, too!" Ryoko ranted.

"Ehe, it's all good!" I said. "I do suck! That's why I wanted to come here, to not suck!" I grinned.

"Yeah! That's a great reason to come," Ryoko said.

All of a sudden, we heard murmuring around the dining hall. Everyone was staring at someone, who was walking down the aisles. People hastily cleared out of the way as she approached. It was the blonde girl from the entrance ceremony!

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"That's Erina Nakiri, the headmaster's daughter."

"Wait- is she coming towards us?"

Erina headed straight towards me, her determined eyes piercing mine. I quickly looked down at my pasta. Gulp. She can't be coming for me, can she?

Erina cleared her throat behind me.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" she said. What?  
"Uh, oh, of course!" I said. Erina sat down next to me, straightening her skirt.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erina."

"I'm very glad to meet you, Nakiri-san!" I said with respect.

"Furihata Nanase, is it?" She said, expressionless.

"Y-yes!" How did she know my name?

"You're a transfer student from Tohoku, second year," Erina said. "You have no cooking experience."

"Well, I have a li-"

"Are you aware of the reputation of our school, and what it means to be part of it?"

"Yeah. I aspire to become a great chef, and I will try my hardest to bring glory to our institution!" I said. The other girls were just staring.

"Good. You better. It was nice talking to you." Erina rose and left.

"Wow, that was creepy," Yuki remarked.

"I know, right?" I said. "I mean, she knew my name and everything!"

"Well, she is the director's daughter… I guess she's interviewing all the transfer students," Megumi said. "Also, you're from Tohoku?!"

"Yeah!" I said.

"I am too! Wow, you're my people!" Megumi said excitedly.

"Woah, I've never seen Megumi so excited," Yuki said.

"Really? That's so awesome! You gotta teach me our regional specials," I said to Megumi. Sigh, I wish I had practiced more cooking before I came… Everyone here is really special. I'm just a regular kid… I need to get better!

After I finished my food, I announced, "I need to use the restroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, it's out there, down the hallway, then turn right, then left… here, I'll take you there," Ryoko said.

"No, it's fine, I think I can find it," I said, embarrassed. I don't want to be a burden on the others. I followed her directions, trying to find the bathroom. As I approached, three girls stepped in my way. A girl with straight bangs and a large chest folded her arm in front of me.

"So, it's one of the new kids, right?" She said, giving off an air of superiority.

"Y-yes."

"You sure you belong here?" She laughed. Ugh. My heart flared in anger, but I was too scared to do anything.

"I… think?"

Suddenly, someone came up beside me. It was a tall boy with black hair.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Stop bullying her!" He stepped in front of me. "I'm a transfer student too, and my family runs one of the best sushi restaurants in Nagoya! This girl may not be the best, but at least she's here! She's trying! She wants to be great! Don't take that chance from her!"

"Wow, big words from a transfer loser," the girl chuckled, leaving with her friends. The boy turned to me, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry about them… They think us transfers are useless, tarnishing the school's reputation! They don't understand that we're here to become good! Isn't that the point of this school? If everyone was already good to start with, what would be the point?" he said.

"Yeah, that's true," I agreed.

"I'm Tatsuya Takahashi. Third Year." He held out his hand, and I shook it. Is he a foreigner?

"Ah, sorry about that," he said, bowing. "I got used to handshakes because I just came back from a year in America."

"Oh, that's so cool!" I said. "What did you do there?"

"Well, I studied a lot of different cuisines at this cooking know, my parents' restaurant is looking to expand their menu. How about you?"

"Um… I don't have much experience… sorry!" I said shyly, covering my mouth.

"That's completely okay! I don't like how everyone in this school is so exclusive and elite. Like seriously, everyone needs to chill!" Tatsuya said. "Well, if you ever need help, call me. You gotta be strong against these bullies. Don't let them put you down."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry, but I really, really need to go pee! Byee!" I said, running into the bathroom. That was weird. Augh, why am I so awkward!? Man, that girl did not make me feel good at all. Well, Tatsuya was pretty cool.

After the day's classes, I was chilling in Megumi's room, doing homework.

"Er, and what was that spice again? Ahh, I forgot again!" I mumbled.

"Paprika?" Megumi piped.

"Aha! That's the one! Thanks, Megumi-chan!" I said, jotting it down on my paper. Man, this is some pretty hard stuff. Or I'm just bad…

"Uh, girls?" Ryoko popped her head in the door. "I think we're having more new residents… Like ten…"

"What? Really?" I asked. I mean, the more the better, right? But then again, I was already getting kinda comfortable with this small group… I kinda like it that way, you know? But whatever… we gotta welcome the transfers! I mean, I'm one myself! I stand up and head downstairs, with the other girls. At the doorway stood the other dorm mates, along with ten other newcomers. The guys were giving them a warm welcome, inviting them over to eat dinner.

"Let's go meet them!" I said. We went to the dining room, where a huge assortment of dishes were prepared. "It smells so good! Who cooked?"

"Oh, we were all out here cooking after class," Ryoko said. "Megumi-chan opted out so she could help you with your homework!"

"W-what? Aww, you didn't have to do that!" I said to Megumi.

"Oh, no, it's not like I cook well anyway…" she replied.

"Hey! It's you!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Tatsuya, standing beside me. "You're dorming here?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Wow! I guess a lot of us transfer students live far from home, huh. Oh yeah, meet Misaki Momoko! She's my old friend," Tatsuya said. Beside him appeared a girl with long, black hair.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly. Her eyes looked cold.

"You too!" I heartily replied. Momoko shook her hair out of her face and went back to her food.

"Is she angry about something?" I pondered.

"No, she's actually just like that around new people. Once you get to know her, she's a bit loud," Tatsuya explained. I looked over to where Momoko was sitting. Apparently, she was laughing and shouting with the people around her, who were all other transfer students.

"Well, she looks like she knows them!" I said sarcastically.

"Actually, she does… well… I mean, a lot of the transfer students know each other… because… well… never mind. Ah, I don't want to disturb you. See ya!" Tatsuya left.

Okay, Tatsuya's pretty nice, but he's kinda weird, too. If you know what I mean… I dunno, there's just something about him that's… strange! Meh, probably because he went overseas for a year. I met all the other transfers, who were all pretty nice and weird. Look, I know it's not nice to call them weird, but they are! Like I guess that's one of the differences between the elite and the others. I'm probably weird too!

I need to talk to them about this… you know, I don't like this difference. I'm gonna try and bring the old and new students together. Then again, my dorm mates seem pretty chill… But I don't know about the other students in the school.

These thoughts in my head, I went back to my room. I tried to finish my homework, but I just couldn't stop thinking. You know, I hope I can make a change during my time here. Yeah, it's cheesy, but still. Ughhh… I hope that my idea of "getting the students together" won't just end up with me hanging out only with the transfer kids… and perpetuating the problem… ahhh don't think about that. There's still a long way to go.

"Right, Megumi?" I said aloud.

"H-huh? What's right?" Megumi asked, looking completely confused as she entered the room, bringing my homework which I had forgot in hers.

"Oh, nothing," I replied.


	3. 3: Coup

3: Coup

"Finally, they let us do a cooking assignment!" I exclaimed, chopping up a carrot for our beef stew.

"Yes, now it's time to show those stuck-up kids what the transfer students can do," Tatsuya smirked, turning on the oven. It was the second week of school, and we were having our first test. It was to make soup, and would be completed in groups. I was with Tatsuya and Momoko.

"Momoko, can you hand me the other knife?" I asked her, who was busy skinning potatoes.

"Ah, yes," she said, handing the knife over with the faintest trace of a smile. She's still pretty quiet around me, but that cold atmosphere about her seemed to wear off.

"Hey, you newbies sure you don't need help?" A girl teased as she passed by, laughing. I flared with anger, and prepared to reply with a barrage of insults. Momoko put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't worry. We'll get them back."

"O-okay." Somehow, her voice sounded very threatening.

Really, if I had just joined Soma and Megumi's group, I probably wouldn't be receiving any insults. After all, they were both extremely respected students in this school. No one would dare to bad mouth me if I was with them. But my efforts to spend time with the other transfers might be bringing me unwanted attention. Ah. That doesn't matter.

"Tatsuya, you ready to but the beef in?" I said.

"Yup! Here we go!" he put the beef in the pot, and we added the rest of the ingredients. After it was finished cooking, we presented it to the teacher, who gave us an A.

"Yeah! Great job!" Tatsuya cheered, and the three of us gave each other high fives. Momoko suddenly burst into laughter.

"Whooooooooo!" she cheered, slapping me on the back. "Way to go!"

I was so taken aback by her action, I jumped in surprise.

"Why-why, thanks! Y-yeah! Whoo!" I cheered feebly. I guess I'm part of her "in group" now, eh?

"Ha." The girl who had insulted us earlier appeared beside us. "So? You just got an A. But this is the new Totsuki. Getting an A is nothing. If you were here before the changes, that dish would have gotten a D!" She shook her head and stormed away.

"What's up with her?!" I exploded, ladling a spoon of stew to throw at her.

"Stooop, Nanase!" Momoko cried. "They're just bitter because the lowering of school standards means they're not special anymore, because it's so much easier to get an A. They won't be the exclusive elite anymore. I don't think they should, though. I think we should be inclusive of all people, regardless of skill. To be honest, Nanase-chan, at first I thought you were a really bad cook… that's why I didn't really talk to you much. But I know now that you're a student too, with dreams and hopes just like the rest of us. That's why I believe Totsuki should be a welcoming place for all."

"Wow. That was… the most I ever heard you talk…." I remarked.

"Once she starts, she doesn't stop!" Tatsuya said.

"Hahaha! You guys wanna go out to grab some dinner with me and the others tonight?" I asked.

Tatsuya and Momoko looked at each other.

"Well, actually… we have an important matter to attend to," Tatsuya said. "If you want, you can come with us. It's… a pretty big thing."

"What is it? A party?"

"No… I'm afraid we can't tell you unless you come," Momoko replied.

Ughhhhhh. What type of thing would that be? Ahhh, but I already planned to have dinner with the girls!

"Sorry, but I don't think I can come. I already promised to meet Megumi, Yuki, and Ryoko!"

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun!" Tatsuya grinned.

* * *

"Wow, what are we having tonight?" I said in amazement at the table of food before me. We decided to eat at a restaurant off campus.

"Well, it's gyoza, stuffed with seaweed and duck meat, and seasoned with oyster sauce. Neat, huh?" Ryoko commented, taking a bite. "Mmmm… the sauce pairs perfectly with the meat, and the soft skin is just delightful!"

"Yuummmmm!" Yuki exclaimed. "Hey, Nanase-chan! You seem to be having a lot of fun with Tatsuya and Momoko! They seem like pretty nice people."

"Yeah, they are. I invited them over tonight, but they said that they had some important business to attend to."

"Oh, really? I wonder what?"

"I don't know. They said it was confidential."

"Wow, okay. What if they're secret agents or something!?" Yuki piped.

"Yuki, I think you need to grow up," Ryoko said.

"Hey! You never know!"

"Guys, shhhh! Listen!" I said, ducking my head. At the table behind me, a group of black-suited men were talking.

"Yes, they should be in by now," one of them said.

"Alright, I've received their message. Let's go." The men suddenly stood up, left a wad of cash on the table, and rushed outside, hopping in a black sports car.

"Woah… they look like secret agents," I remarked.

"I wonder what they're up to. Saving the world? Hahahah!" Yuki laughed.

* * *

That night, before I went to bed, there was a knock at the door of Polar Star.

"Furihata-san, someone's asking for you," Fumio called. Ughhhhh… who would be asking for me at this time? Is it Tatsuya and Momoko? They haven't come back yet. I groggily went downstairs, and met someone I hadn't expected. Erina stood at the door, hands on her hips.

"Furihata Nanase, come with me, now," she said sternly. Oh no. What's going on? I slowly approached her. Her face was creased in its usual scowl, and the shut the door behind us. "Follow me."

I followed Erina down the moonlight path into the woods behind the dorm.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" I asked, frightened. All of a sudden, Erina grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to a tree. "Ahhh! Stop!" I screamed, but she placed a hand over my mouth. She yanked my arms and tied them with a rope.

"Be quiet or I'll hurt you," she whispered. I complied, filled with terror. What had I done?

"I need you to tell me everything. Right now."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying. I saw you with them."

"With who?"

"Those two. Transfers."

"Yeah, Tatsuya and Momoko? What's wrong with them?"

"Stop acting like you're not in on this." Erina slipped a cooking knife out of her pocket. "Tell me, now!" She lunged forward, pinning me to the tree, knife inches from my neck.

"P-please…" A tear fell from my cheek. "I don't want to die…"

Erina's features relaxed, and she slightly lowered the knife.

"Are you really unaware of what's happened?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm completely unaware!"

"Well, I just escaped from the headmaster's building. A gang of black-suited men, led by a multitude of transfer students, including the two you were with, invaded the building. My grandfather, the highest staff, and the Elite Ten are all locked up in a room. The men have guns! What are they doing here? What have we done wrong?" Erina cut the rope and dropped the knife. "I don't want to die," she whimpered, falling to her knees. "Please… tell me if you know anything…"

I was shocked. How could this be happening? From the way she's acting, I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth.

"Erina-sama…" I stuttered. "I truly, truly, do not know what's going on. They were really nice people to me. I guess… looks can be deceiving? I will help you, in any way you need."

"Thank you. I have no one to turn too… all of them are locked up… even Arato…" Erina said gratefully. This was really terrible news.

"Um… would you like to stay at our dorm tonight?" I asked nervously. Erina frowned, but nodded.

"I guess I have no choice."

We went back to the dorm, where Erina described the situation to the other students, who were in shock.

"So that explains why all the other transfer students aren't here," Soma said, glancing around. I was the only transfer there.

"Furihata-san… why… are you here?" Daigo said suspiciously.

"She could be a spy," Marui suggested, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, no! She's not a spy… I think," Erina said.

"Hey! I already told you I don't know anything!" I protested.

"Well, we still have to be wary, of all transfers," Erina replied. "We don't know who could be an enemy."

"That being said, Isshiki-senpai is missing, too," Soma said.

"Yes, all of the Elite Ten were attacked when they were having a meeting."

The other girls looked at me with concern.

"Hey, Nanase, you're not a spy, right?" Megumi inquired, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm really not. Tatsuya and Momoko never told me anything. But don't worry. I'll do anything to save this school."

"Okay! Let's go save them!" Soma cheered.

"Hold on! We still don't know enough to make a move," Erina warned. "We have to make a plan. My guess is that they'll make an announcement or something tomorrow, stating their capture of the school. We must wait; we don't have the resources sufficient to go against them."

"Wow, Erina-san, you're talking to us so casually!" Soma blurted.

"Hey!" Erina scowled. "This is an emergency, okay? We gotta do whatever we can to save Totsuki."

Ryoko sat on a chair, face in hands.

"How could anyone do this? Why would they do this? What do they want?"

Then, I thought of something.

"Tatsuya and Momoko were talking about how they supported the policies… how they wanted everyone to be equal… how they were going to get revenge… could it be?"

"What? So you're saying that the takeover by the transfers has something to do with the policy?" Yuki inquired.

"Exactly. But I'm not sure yet. I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow, if they make an announcement," I said.

"Okay. We should get to bed," Erina said.

Fumio let Erina take a room, and we all went to bed, distressed.

Back in my room, I clenched my fist. I looked at myself in the mirror, at my frail frame. Guns? How am I, a regular girl, going to stop them? This is suicide! No. You gotta be strong, okay?

Ughhh. But why would such nice people do such a thing? Sigh. Sometimes, things you least expect to happen happen. This was not what I had expected. All of a sudden, a band of students overtakes the school? How unbelievable is that? Whatever. I must do whatever it takes, to help this school which helped me, accepting me even when I didn't qualify. Wait- but isn't that what the transfers wanted?


End file.
